Birthday gift
by Himawari CherryBlossom
Summary: Yuuko berulang tahun, semua orang sudah mempersiapkan hadiah untuk Yuuko. Kecuali Takamina yang belum menyiapkan hadiah untuk Yuuko. Apa yang akan Takamina berikan untuk Yuuko?/Special for 9th Oshima Yuuko's birthday


Pagi yang damai di Asrama 00. Seorang gadis berambut _brownish-orange_ tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kalender yang ada di kamarnya.

Besok adalah tanggal 12 Desember. Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuatnya terlihat senang? Dan… ada apa dengan tanggal 12 Desember?

BIRTHDAY GIFT

SUMMARY: Yuuko berulang tahun, semua orang sudah mempersiapkan hadiah untuk Yuuko. Kecuali Takamina yang belum menyiapkan hadiah untuk Yuuko. Apa yang akan Takamina berikan untuk Yuuko?

WARNING: DLDR! Gaje, abal, typo(s), YuuMina (slight Kanata-Mariko), YURI, OOC sangaaaat, dll!

Disclaimer: AKB0048 © Satelight, Yasushi Akimoto

Seorang gadis berambut hijau tengah duduk termenung di tempat dimana anggota 00 biasa bersantai, dahinya mengkerut tanda ia tengah berpikir. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh gadis berusia lebih dari dua puluh tahun itu.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, membuat ia terlonjak kaget. Iris kuningnya menatap si pelaku yang tadi menepuk bahu-nya, "S-Sayaka! Kau mengagetkanku!" gerutunya kesal.

Sayaka terkikik geli, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Takamina? Bisa-bisa wajahmu itu berkeriput karena kau terus-terusan mengkerutkan dahi seperti tadi." Ledeknya.

Takamina hanya menimpalinya dengan dengusan.

"Apa kamu sudah mempersiapkan kado untuk Yuuko-san, Takamina?" tanya Sae yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Sayaka. Takamina menggeleng pelan.

"Menurut kalian… Apa yang harus kuhadiahkan untuknya?" tanya Takamina. Hoo~… ternyata sang _mini-captain_ tengah memikirkan apa yang akan ia hadiahkan untuk 'sahabat'-nya.

"NyanNyan, Chef Papa, Tomochin, dan Yukirin berencana menghadiahkan Yuuko sebuah tart yang sangaaaat besar!" kata KojiHaru yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana. Di sampingnya, Tomochin dan Yukirin hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Takamina menatap Mayuyu yang berdiri di belakang Yukirin.

Gadis dengan rambut model _twin-tail_ itu memasang wajah datar, "Aku berencana menghadiahkan Yuuko sebuah pistol lengkap dengan peluru-nya." Ujarnya datar. Seketika suasana berubah menjadi hening mendengar jawaban Mayuyu.

'Kau pikir Yuuko itu _cyborg_ sepertimu?' pikir semua orang secara serempak.

"Aku dan Sae menghadiahkan kamera baru untuknya. Acchan dan beberapa kenkyuusei bilang akan menghadiahkan makanan dengan banyak paprika di atasnya," Kata Sayaka berusaha memecah keheningan.

Takamina mendesah malas, "Apa hanya aku di sini yang sama sekali belum menyiapkan apapun untuk Yuuko?" tanya Takamina.

Beberapa _successor_ menatap Takamina dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Berpikirlah pelan-pelan, nanti juga ketemu kok." Tomochin menyemangati Takamina.

Takamina tak menjawab. Gadis berambut hijau itu termenung sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan ide."

**xXx**

Yuuko menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Yah… dia memang sedang mencari anggota 00 lainnya.

"Ada apa, Yuuko-_chan_?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chef Papa membuat Yuuko menatap pria bertubuh gempal itu.

"Oh… Chef Papa! Aku belum ketinggalan sarapan, 'kan?" tanyanya memastikan. Chef Papa menganggukan kepalanya dan menunjuk bahan makanan mentah yang masih dalam proses dimasak.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Yuuko heran. Biasanya, menjelang sarapan beberapa member sudah bersiap-siap di ruang makan.

Chef Papa hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada masakan di hadapannya.

"Oh! Yuuko-_san_!"

Suara Nagisa –Acchan, membuat Yuuko menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Acchan.

Wajah Yuuko langsung sumringah ketika melihat rivalnya berada di belakangnya, "Acchan! Kupikir aku adalah satu-satunya makhluk terakhir yang ada di sini!" kata Yuuko seraya memeluk Acchan, tentunya dengan cara lompat. Acchan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah orang yang dikagumi-nya tersebut.

"Aku lapar~!" keluh Kanata dengan peluh yang bercucuran di pelipisnya, sepertinya para kenkyuusei baru saja berlatih.

Yuuko menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Mana _Succesor_ yang lain?" tanyanya pada Acchan. Acchan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tak melihat mereka."

"_Ohayou_, _Minna_!" sapa seseorang.

Kanata langsung berdiri dengan tegapnya melihat sosok yang menyapa mereka, "_Ohayou_, Takamina-_san_!" sapanya balik –dengan penuh semangat tentunya.

Takamina tersenyum lembut ke arah Kanata, dan hal itu membuat wajah Kanata bersemu kemerahan. Yuuko hanya menatap Kanata dengan _deathglare_ andalannya, dan tentu saja hal itu di abaikan oleh gadis bersurai merah itu –dia masih asyik berfantasi ria.

"_Dekiterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrru_~!" celetuk Sonata layaknya seekor kucing berwarna biru dari anime sebelah *eh.

Yuuko melirik adik dari Shinonome Kanata tersebut, "Apa maksudmu, Sonata?" tanyanya.

"Yuuko menyukai Takamina, benar 'kan?" tanyanya sambil memasang senyum jahil.

Yuuko langsung melotot mendengar pertanyaan Sonata, "TIDAK!" sangkalnya.

"Tenanglah, Yuuko," kata Yukirin menenangkan Yuuko.

Seluruh tubuh Kanata diselimuti oleh aura hitam, "Yuuko-_san_… kuharap kau tak merebut Takamina-_san_ dariku." Desisnya tajam.

"TAKAMINA BUKAN MILIKMUUUUU!" teriak Yuuko dengan suara melengkingnya, dan itu menyebabkan semua orang langsung menutup telinganya masing-masing.

Kanata langsung mendekati Takamina dan meraih tangan kiri Takamina, "Takamina-_san_… siapa yang akan kau pilih? Aku atau Yuuko?" tanyanya dan menghilangkan embel-embel –_san_ dari nama Yuuko.

Yuuko mendesis kesal dan meraih tangan kanan Takamina, "Takamina tak akan memilih siapapun selain aku!"

"Uwaaaah! Takamina diperebutkan oleh Yuuko dan Kanata." Cetus KojiHaru sembari bertepuk tangan. Yukirin tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan 3 orang di hadapannya. Yuuko dan Kanata masih saling beradu mulut, sementara Takamina hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kanata!"

Kanata langsung membatu ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"M-Mariko?"

"Teganya… Teganya kau berselingkuh di hadapanku~!" tangis Mariko. Yang lain hanya bisa tercengang melihat adegan drama yang disajikan di hadapan mereka.

"Drama romantis adegan ke-dua." Celetuk Yuuka. Di sampingnya, Orine mengangguk-angguk menyetujui celetukan Yuuka.

"_O-onee_…? Dan MimoMari…?" ucap Sonata pelan. Makoto terdiam melihat dua senpai-nya yang masih saling tatap menatap. Sementara Suzuko, ia malah sibuk mengabadikan momen tersebut di kamera.

Acchan dan Chieri hanya bisa menatap heran Mariko dan Kanata. Hei, Siapa yang tahu kalau mereka berdua mempunyai uhuk-hubungan-uhuk-yang-uhuk-spesial?

"Ma-Mariko! Aku bisa jelaskan ini semua!" kata Kanata seraya menahan lengan Mariko yang hendak berlari keluar.

Mariko berusaha menepis tangan Kanata di lengannya, "Lepaskan aku!"

Yuuko dan Takamina seperti menahan muntah ketika menyaksikan drama tersebut. Menyadari Yuuko masih menggenggam tangannya, Takamina berdeham pelan. Yuuko yang sadar langsung melepaskan genggamannya.

Takamina mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap direksi lain selain manik cokelat Yuuko, "Yuuko, aku punya kejutan untukmu."

Yuuko mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kejutan apa?" tanyanya. Takamina tak menjawab. Mereka berdua-pun diselimuti suasana canggung sampai akhirnya-

"Kenapa kalian semua ribut sekali?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang sambil berkacak pinggang.

"T-Tsubasa-_san_!?" seru mereka semua.

Tsubasa mengurut keningnya, "Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau 3 hari lagi kita akan mengadakan konser di Scorpiostar." Ujarnya memberitahu.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, Aku pergi dulu." Kata Tsubasa yang sepertinya hendak pergi ke tempat sensei-sensei.

Setelah Tsubasa pergi, ruang makan-pun kembali ramai seperti biasanya.

**xXx**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.50 malam. Semua orang sudah tenggelam ke dalam mimpinya masing-masing. Tidak untuk Yuuko. Gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan itu mendadak diseret keluar dari kamarnya oleh gadis bersurai hijau di hadapannya.

"Ne, Takamina, Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanyanya. Ujung matanya sedikit berair karena efek menguap. Maklum saja… ini sudah nyaris tengah malam dan ia belum tidur.

Yang ditanya sama sekali tak menjawab.

"Kau tiba-tiba saja mengetuk pintu kamarku dan kemudian langsung menyeretku keluar. Tsubasa-san bisa mengamuk apabila ia tahu kita berada di luar malam-malam begini," gerutu Yuuko kesal.

Takamina yang sedari tadi diam-pun membuka mulutnya, "Aku sudah meminta izin pada Tsubasa-_san_." Balas Takamina cuek. Yuuko bungkam, tak sanggup membalas perkataan si _Leader_ AKB0048.

Yuuko mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Aku mengantuk, Kukira kau akan memberikan kejutan besok." keluhnya. Takamina menghela nafas dan berhenti berjalan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Yuuko.

"Kita sudah sampai." Jawab Takamina.

Yuuko mendengus, "Kau menyeretku hanya untuk pergi ke bukit?" dengus Yuuko kesal.

Takamina terkekeh. Ia mengisyaratkan pada gadis di sebelahnya untuk menengadahkan kepalanya. Yuuko-pun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh si gadis yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu.

Takamina tersenyum kemudian menyalakan kembang api yang sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi sore.

**Duaaaaaaaar! Duaaaaaar!**

Suara gemuruh kembang api terdengar ketika Takamina menyalakannya. Yuuko hanya bisa terpana melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"_Kirei_," pujinya pelan. Rasa kantuknya perlahan hilang entah kemana. Takamina melirik jam tangannya; Well… Malam ini ia memang sengaja memakai jam tangan agar bisa memastikan waktu yang tepat untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Yuuko.

Jam menunjukan pukul 12.00 kurang 5 menit.

Suara letusan kembang api kini mulai mereda, Yuuko menoleh ke arah Takamina, "Kau menyiapkan ini semua untukku?" tanyanya. Takamina mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Yuuko.

"Aku menyiapkan ini semua sepulang konser." Jelas Takamina. Yuuko mengerjapkan matanya, pantas saja tadi Takamina tak ada di mobil khusus para Penerus.

Takamina kembali melirik jam tangannya, tepat pukul 12. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum berkata, "Hadiah tambahan."

Yuuko mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak mengerti. Di detik berikutnya, Takamina sudah menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Yuuko dan berbisik, "Selamat ulang tahun, Yuuko."

Yuuko tercengang. Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip dan pipinya merona. Hei, Takamina tak pernah mencium pipi siapapun selain dirinya! Oh, ia rasa kebiasaan abnormalnya sudah menular pada kapten mini di hadapannya.

Saat Yuuko tersadar dari lamunannya, Takamina sudah menghilang di hadapannya. Mungkin gadis itu langsung berlari pulang ke asrama –karena saking malunya.

Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipinya yang sempat dicium oleh Takamina. Seringaian terpatri di wajah gadis yang bernama asli Kimishima Hikari itu, "Aku akan membalasnya tanggal 8 Januari nanti." Gumamnya.

**The End**

Pfft… Kenapa endingnya gaje begini, ya? Dan… kenapa ada KanaMari yang nyempil?

.

Tolong jangan hukum saya karena fic aneh ini~! TAT. Entah kenapa, mendadak otak saya stuck di bagian hadiah, dan jadilah endingnya ngegantung.

Kalo masalah sequel ada buat ulang tahun Takamina nanti… XD

Akhir kata,

Mind to RnR? :3


End file.
